Tentación a través de la mampara
by DannySaotome
Summary: Sin buscarlo y sin siquiera llegar a imaginárselo, Castiel encuentra el agradable cuerpo de una mujer en su ducha. Curioso e hipnotizado, decide quedarse a espiar. ¿Podrá resistir la tentación de sólo observar?


¡Hola, chicas y chicos! Este es el primer lemon que escribo usando uno de los personajes de Corazón de Melón, para las que me conocen, saben que está basado en la protagonista de mi actual fanfic "Princesa de Papel" y para los que no, les dejo el dato. Sin más que decir, espero sea de su agrado.

**Tentación a través de la mampara**

**~Kim:**

Contemplé mi propio reflejo frente al rectangular espejo del baño mientras cepillaba mi cabello; adoraba ver lo largo que estaba. Sonreí para mí misma y luego tarareando una canción fui despojándome de la ropa que llevaba, la ducha siempre me ponía de buen humor.

Abrí el grifo graduándolo con lentitud para que el agua tomara la temperatura que buscaba y cuando la obtuvo, me adentré en la ducha y cerré la puerta. La cascada de agua primero recorrió mi espalda y la percepción fue de entera satisfacción; era relajante. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y dejé que el agua se dispersara sobre mi cuello y pecho. Aproveché para mojar la raíz del cabello, y me permití cantar mientras ponía jabón sobre mi cuerpo, acto que, no fue ni la mitad de bueno a lo que vendría después.

**~Castiel:**

Arrojé las llaves del apartamento al sofá, tomé una lata de soda, la abrí y bebí unos cuantos sorbos, saludé a mi perro con una caricia como siempre solía hacerlo y encendí el televisor sólo por no quedar en completo silencio.

Había terminado uno de los ensayos con Lysandro y estaba exhausto. La tarde fue productiva y logramos componer dos canciones incluyendo la melodía, el resultado era bastante bueno y aquello me tenía de buen humor.

Después de beber el contenido de la lata me dirigí hacia el baño, quería ducharme y pasar el día tirado en el sofá. Eché un vistazo a la sala y al no encontrar a Kim por allí, pensé que había regresado a casa. Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta, inmediatamente noté el sonido del agua y más importante aún, una silueta que a través del vidrio humedecido por el vapor del agua caliente, atrajo toda mi atención.

No pude dejar de observar, el espectáculo era fascinante. La voz de Kim inundó mis oídos, y sin quererlo sonreí; ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia y eso me daba tiempo para continuar inspeccionando. Distinguí la delicada línea de su espalda hacerse más prominente en su trasero y descender hasta formar sus curvilíneas piernas. Sus pechos acapararon toda mi atención; la visión de ellos a través de ese cristal resultaba estimulante. Mis ojos continuaron recorriéndola sin el más mínimo reparo, deteniéndose en su abdomen plano. Sin darme cuenta fui moviéndome hasta quedar frente a la única barrera que me impedía visualizar ese cuerpo de manera más íntima, y con una prisa que de pronto se hizo más presente, me liberé de todas mis prendas de vestir.

Mi mano tomó la puerta y la deslizó despacio, encontrándome directamente con la anatomía estupenda que me había hipnotizado. Ella estaba de espaldas con sus manos sobre la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del champú que aún se deslizaba sobre su cabello. Entré despacio, tan sigiloso como un felino y después de cerrar la puerta, la acerqué a mi cuerpo de un suave tirón, provocándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Su piel, bañada por el agua y aclimatada por la temperatura de la misma era aturdidor. La tomé por la cintura, aún dejándola de espaldas a mí, y acaricié su vientre con las yemas de mis dedos.

— ¿Cas... Castiel, qué... Estás haciendo aquí?—su voz débil y sorprendida sólo me hizo sonreír. Ella me dedicó una mirada y mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos; me encantaba ver el agua empapando esas largas pestañas y las gotas descendiendo por su barbilla una y otra vez, era enloquecedor.

—Pensé que necesitarías ayuda... —Susurré cerca de su oído, deleitándome con el estremecimiento que mis simples palabras le causaban. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le conferían un aspecto dulce, pero sabía que aquella dulzura no tardaría en desaparecer.

—No... No... Esto no...—el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la ráfaga de besos que deposité sobre su cuello y hombro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Perfecto.

Sujeté su cabello en una cola de caballo y tiré de él con suavidad, permitiéndome así tener más acceso a su garganta. Besé, y entre pequeños mordiscos disfruté de esa piel que resultaba adictiva. Giré su cuerpo y mis manos descansaron sobre su cintura acercándola por instinto más hacia mí. Abrí los ojos y contemplé sus labios entreabiertos listos para fundirse en ellos, pero dos turgentes razones me distrajeron momentáneamente. Me alejé un poco, y entonces examiné su torso desnudo: Ambos pechos lucían apetecibles siendo recorridos por las gotas de agua, y me encantaba verlos erguirse sin necesidad de un contacto, me encantaba y me atraía saber que yo lo estaba provocando.

Acaricié el borde de su cuerpo: su cintura, su cadera y al llegar a sus senos los apreté y los masajeé entre mis manos, me gustaba sentirlos, me agradaba tocarlos.

—Perfecto ajuste—ronroneé frotándolos mientras observaba como Kim se retorcía de deseo, como mordía su labio de vez en cuando y como dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos. Tomé su pezón y le di un pequeño jalón produciendo un grito en ella que me excitó demasiado—. ¿De nuevo?

—S-sí...

Volví a hacerlo, sin perder movimiento alguno de sus facciones, disfrutando del más mínimo estremecimiento. Rodeé con mis dedos sus pezones completamente erectos y mientras mis dedos se regocijaban en ellos, acerqué mi lengua a su cuello e hice un recorrido desde allí, hasta su abdomen. Terminé de rodillas, con la respiración irregular, listo para continuar.

Capté la mirada de Kim y deduje que estaba algo insegura, aunque aquél brillo en sus ojos me dijera todo lo contrario. No me entretuve mucho en eso, y recorrí sus piernas con mis manos, de abajo hacia arriba, rasguñando un poco la piel con mis uñas. Ella separó más las piernas y al llegar a su muslo me detuve haciendo que mis caricias fueran más lentas.

— ¿Te gusta?—cuestioné sonriente, poderoso y plenamente confiado. No necesitaba respuesta porque su cuerpo se encargaba de hacerlo —. Conozco algo que te gustará todavía más... —Introduje despacio dos dedos en su interior y me regocijé por lo húmeda que estaba; fui trazando círculos al principio, luego sólo entrando y saliendo. Mi lengua ansiosa rodeaba su clítoris una y otra vez —. Sabes muy bien...

— ¡Por Dios, ah...!

La escuché gemir aún más fuerte, y pude sentir como trataba de mantener el equilibrio, como se tensaba ante cada espasmo de placer y lo mucho que deseaba abandonarse al clímax; pero yo no tenía esos planes, no quería que terminara aún. Me alejé despacio, besándola de forma ascendente hasta tenerla nuevamente frente a frente. Ella devoró mi boca con desesperación, invadiéndola con su lengua, probando el sabor de su propio sexo, aferrándose más a mí con necesidad, con angustia.

—Por favor...—murmuró y sin darme tiempo a responder, sentí su mano rodear mi miembro caliente y duro con apremiante ansiedad, deslizó su extremidad a su alrededor, arriba y abajo en un movimiento exacto y delicioso. Cerré los ojos dejándome atrapar, intentando mantener la cordura, el control, pero todo estaba nublándose, mi cuerpo entero respondía a su contacto, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante cuando su mano descendía. Era aturdidor.

Abrí los ojos, tomé sus muslos y de pronto como si nos hubiéramos conectado mentalmente, ella dio un salto permitiéndome levantarla y apoyarla contra una de las paredes. Sentía el agua caliente en mi espalda y las piernas de Kim enredadas sobre mis caderas. Ella buscaba más fricción, y yo, que estaba absolutamente dominado por las sensaciones se lo facilité. Me hundí en ella de una sola embestida, recibiendo como respuesta un grito de su parte. Permanecí quieto un momento, dejándola amoldarse a mí, dejando a su cuerpo asumir la súbita invasión.

— ¿Todo bien?—pregunté sólo por asegurarme y al ver sus ojos tan salvajes, tan llenos de pasión, no necesité respuesta.

—Muévete—pidió en un murmullo y eso hice, la embestí varias veces mientras besaba sus labios, y continúe de esa forma con más ímpetu. Sus gemidos despertaban el instinto carnal en mi interior y aquello causaba que me hundiera con más profundidad —. Ah... Si... Castiel...

El escuchar mi nombre me aceleró por completo, y mis movimientos se tornaron más fuertes, hasta que finalmente una oleada de tensión se apoderó de ambos cuerpos, lanzándolos al poderoso final, a la inmensa y anhelada cúspide del placer.

Permanecimos así, recuperándonos de todas aquellas sensaciones, hasta volver a normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Apoyé mi cabeza entre sus pechos y ella acarició mi cabello con delicadeza. Escuchamos el sonido de agua y levanté mi cabeza para observarla; un escarlata claro adornaba sus mejillas y una grata sonrisa de satisfacción era el silencioso agradecimiento que me ofrecía. Sonreí de medio lado y nos quedamos allí, apoyando la frente uno en el otro mientras recuperábamos la energía.

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que disfrutaran de la lectura. Mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores fantasmas y a aquellos que me alegran con sus comentarios.

Nos estaremos viendo en una próxima oportunidad.

¡Un beso!


End file.
